farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Staanz
Staanz was the Zenetan captain of a tracer ship and a former Zenetan Pirate. In spite of appearances to the contrary, she was in fact the female of her species. At one point, Staanz was a pirate working for Kcrackic, running afoul of several organizations including the Peacekeepers. She was eventually captured and sent to prison where she spent nine cycles in a Malsonic labor stockade. She eventually managed to secure her release by spilling some of Kcrackic's secrets, though her actions put her on Kcrackic's hate list and from that point had to do her best to avoid running into him again. After winning her freedom, Staanz became a "garbologist", a scavenger of the numerous ships that had gotten caught and looted in the Zenetan's Flax netting. Hoping to get back at her former "brothers" who did nothing to help her while she was in prison, Staanz also warned any ships she could away from the flax. It was this that eventually led her to make contact with Moya. Staanz arrived in time to prevent Moya s ensnarement, but a transport pod carrying Aeryn Sun and John Crichton had already been trapped. Ka D'Argo also noticed that Staanz was wearing Luxan boots and demanded to know where she had found them. After Staanz explained that she had scavenged them from a derelict Luxan vessel, D'Argo demanded to be taken there, hoping that it might have maps aboard that would help him find his son as well as giving them the opportunity to recover Crichton and Aeryn. Staanz agreed and the two departed on Staanz's ship. After some difficulties, including operational problems with the ship and getting temporarily stuck in the flax, they discovered the ship, which turned out to be a Luxan assault piercer. By this point, however, D'Argo and Staanz had discovered the transport pod was venting atmosphere. Knowing he could not live with himself if it meant the sacrifice of his friends, D'Argo passed on his chance to board the Assault Piercer in favor of rescuing Crichton and Aeryn. Though Staanz was disappointed that they would not be salvaging the ship and apparently protested to the point of needing to be tied down, she still hoped to continue her salvaging with D'Argo at her side. She revealed to him that she was the female of her species and declared her love for the Luxan, to which D'Argo awkwardly declined. After rendezvousing with Moya, the Leviathan and Staanz went their separate ways. Personality and traits Staanz was a charismatic, friendly, and excitable scavenger, always on the lookout for valuable junk, but seemingly content with her less than glamorous lifestyle. She seemed to truly enjoy operating her breakdown-prone ship. She was also known to enjoy the game of Tadek. She did admit that scavenging the cosmos solo was lonely and hoped to find a kindred spirit and companion in D'Argo. The offer was rejected, though. Quotes *Luxan? Never heard of it. Doesn't mean you don't exist. *Go on, have a chew! It's delicious! No, not that bit, it's got to rot a bit more. *I'm a Yenen by birth; we're not really cut from the standard mold. *It's about time! Hey, your friends are okay! I told you they would be. D'you think you could untie me, please? This is not fun. Hey, welcome aboard, people! I'd offer you something to chew, but hey, my hands are kinda tied. Trivia Appearances *(1.13 "The Flax") Category:Season 1 characters Category:Female